The present invention deals generally with calorimetry and more specifically with apparatus and method for improving heat flux measurements by defining and controlling the sensing area across which a heat flux occurs.
Related subject matter is addressed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/941,099 entitled “Specific Heat Meter with Improved Accuracy” filed on even date herewith.